


Absolute Monarch

by Fyreflare



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Democracy, Engagement, F/M, Gen, Hylian Politics, Law, Original Character(s), Post-Game, Rito (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah (Legend of Zelda), duels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyreflare/pseuds/Fyreflare
Summary: After defeating Ganon and restoring peace to Hyrule, Zelda is ready to assume the throne of Hyrule. However, she isn't the only Hylian with a claim to the crown. While she was locked away for a hundred years, her people were left to govern themselves, and govern they did.





	1. Teaser Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only be posting the first chapter for now. I've got the plot all sorted out, I just don't have the time to work on it until after finals.

Link had been up at dawn that morning, like every other. He didn't need to be. They were safe in Kakariko Village, he reminded himself. All the same, it eased his mind to sleep with a sword in his hand, and to stand in the balcony door, having triple-checked that the door to the bedroom was locked.

The wind picked up strands of hair beside his ears, tickling his face. His eyes scanned over the mountains, and the valley below as the farmers began to wake up and tend to their crops and cuccos. The sunlight tinted the sky lighter and lighter blue until the cloud shadows glowed pink, and the sun finally peeked over the treetops to bathe the world in yellow. The wind brought the scent of distant rains, and he was grateful that they didn't have plans to travel that day. Nothing ruined a travel day more than rain.

"Link?" He heard from behind him, drawing his attention away from the morning air. Zelda rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn. Her hair hung in two messy braids, one of his shirts was wrinkled and hanging sloppily over her shoulders, and she had pushed the heavier blanket off sometime during the night. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

"Yes, your highness?" He responded briskly, his eyes locked on her while his ears still listened for any approaching steps from below. He didn't expect an unfriendly appearance, but he had also come to always expect it.

"You're awake rather early. I thought that peace would soothe your mind." She observed. She stretched her arms above her head, then rolled her shoulders. "I suppose that doesn't matter very much. Have we got anything for breakfast?"

"Baked apples." He replied, thinking back to what he had made last night when he couldn't sleep. He guessed they would be cold by this point, but sweet all the same.

Zelda untied her braids, meticulously combing through it with her fingers. "I might have one in a moment." When her hair hung loose, she carefully tucked it behind her ears. "Perhaps Paya has baked something, or retrieved it from a baker at least." She spoke with such a joyful air, no doubt the idea of bread making her mouth water. As much as she teased him for being a glutton, she had exclaimed that every bite of food which reached her lips was the most delectable morsel that ever existed. He remembered feeling the same shortly after awakening. It was only after he had eaten the old man's apple that he began to doubt the sense of taking food from mysterious, hooded figures. Regardless, it was a damn good apple.

He didn't have to respond to her verbally, which he appreciated. He gave her a quick shrug, then turned his attention back to the morning. If she wanted him to fetch bread, she would ask him to. He remembered her habits better than he remembered his own. If she wanted something, she would vocalize it. While he was a man of few words, she spoke enough for the both of them.

Minutes passed in comfortable silence. Link kept his back turned to the princess as she dressed in borrowed Shiekah clothing. This had been their routine for the past few days, since reaching the village. They were originally on their way to Zora's Domain, but Zelda insisted on seeing Impa before meeting King Dorephan. The village wouldn't let them leave with a simple greeting, throwing a huge party and banquet. Neither the princess nor her hero was willing the pass up the offer. Then, on the advice of Impa, Zelda composed a letter to the leaders of the various regions of Hyrule to speak together about the rebuilding of the castle, and the instalment of Zelda to the throne. The meeting was scheduled for a month and day ahead, at Zora's Domain, given travel and boarding arrangements. So now they just waited until they received letters in return confirming the acceptance of the other leaders. The first letter arrived yesterday, from King Dorephan, confirming that he was willing to keep the others in his domain on the appointed date.

A soft knock on the door broke the silence, gaining the attention of both guests. Link and Zelda briefly locked eyes, before Zelda flicked the lock and opened the door. Paya stood in the hallway, looking rather nervous. She gave the princess a quick bow, doing her best to focus on her and avoid catching Link in the corner of her vision.

"My lady Zelda," Paya greeted, quite quickly, in Link's opinion, as if she had memorized her words and only wished now to spit them from her lips as soon as possible. "Grandmother has had the baker prepare a selection of sweet breads for breakfast this morning." Link did his best not to show his obvious joy at her words. "And we have received word from the Gerudo chief. She has agreed to go to Zora's Domain." She stopped mid-breath, quite clearly having something else to say but not wanting to say it. He imagined that Zelda gave her a certain look to encourage her continuation. "We have a guest joining us for breakfast. A Hylian leader, Toman."

"Toman?" Zelda repeated. "I've never heard of him." She looked back at Link, still by the balcony. "Have you, Link?"

"I have not." Link confirmed, but something in the back of his mind didn't like the sound of the name regardless.

With his confirmation, she returned her attention to Paya. "Either way, I suppose it would be rude to refuse a visit from someone who has looked after my kingdom while I was battling Ganon. We will meet with him."


	2. The Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link are introduced to a kindly old man who has looked after the interests of his people diligently for many years. As a princess of Hyrule, Zelda treats him as any good regent ought to be treated, but gets an unexpected result. Link feels uneasy about the entire situation, and Impa is clearly hiding something. This doesn't make for a very amiable breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Finals are over, and I can finally begin work again on this series (and my other one, if you're into Pokemon)! My apologies for how long it took. Not sure how often exactly I will update this story, but I'll do my best to make it as frequent as possible. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as well as any corrections on characterizations that I may have gotten incorrect.

Across the table from Impa, helping himself to the loaves of bread and fruit spread before them, sat an old man, wearing a straw hat and simple clothing. He smiled at the Sheikah leader, graciously thanking her for her hospitality, and remarking with delight at the architecture and decoration of the village. By all accounts, he appeared a very agreeable, grandfatherly sort. His gray hair, though obviously blonde in his youth, was tied back and secured with a violet ribbon, the only brightly colored piece upon his entire person.

Link watched the man like a hawk as they exited the small guest house and took their places at the table. He kept careful note of the way the man nodded his head when he spoke, and ripped the bread in half before eating it. He didn’t know why exactly, but he was somehow reminded of stalking a camp of bokoblins. He certainly had more manners than those beasts, but the sense of danger was the same. He wouldn’t tell anyone that, not without knowing why.

Upon noticing Zelda, the man stood abruptly and bowed to her. “Ah! Good morning, Princess Zelda! I am very honored to finally be able to meet you!” As he bowed, he took off his cap, revealing a sizable bald spot on the top of his head, which he quickly covered again as he righted himself. “My name is Toman, and I have been serving the Hylian people as their governor these past twenty years.”

Zelda smiled politely at him. “I thank you for looking after my people in my absence. You will be rewarded when I return to my full authority as sovereign of Hyrule.”

Toman’s grin faltered. “Ah, yes, well…” He cleared his throat. “With all due respect, Your Highness, I don’t believe you are well qualified for the position as queen.”

Silence fell over the group at his words, and Link instinctively grasped the hilt of his sword. Not to draw it, he assured himself.

“I’m sorry?” Zelda finally exclaimed, overwhelmed with confusion. “Please explain what exactly you mean by that statement, sir.”

Impa noticeable shifted on her cushion, clearly having something to say, but thinking better of it for the time being. As much as Link knew her to speak openly, often when those around her would prefer otherwise, she showed an unusual deference to the two belligerents.

 Not fazed in the least by Zelda’s question, Toman’s smile returned. “The people of Hyrule have been without a monarch for these past hundred years. They might not be so quick to follow you. I mean no disrespect, of course, but you must look at the situation from their perspective. They only know of you from stories, never having met you, or had any sort of understanding of your character. And, pardon me if I’m mistaken, but wasn’t your education primarily in theology, not public administration?”

A tinge of red, from anger or embarrassment, Link couldn’t tell, began to rise in Zelda’s cheeks. “I see.” She sat at the table, settling her thoughts for a moment as she took a piece of fruit from the bowl. “I don’t wish to discuss this any further this morning.” She declared in her best princess-like tone. “It is far too early in the day to speak about such things.” She shot an authoritative look at Link, who sat down beside her at once.

Toman, willing to let the matter go for a while, sat down as well, considerably farther away from Zelda than Link had done. “As you wish, Your Highness.”

Impa and Link, who had remained silent during the entire exchange, met eyes for a moment, just before the older woman took a sip of tea, and quickly looked away. Oddly enough, Link had the feeling that Impa had far more to say on the subject than either of the rulers combined, and that she had no intention of saying any of in their presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impa explains the origin of the mysterious Hylian Toman. Link is torn between his loyalty to his princess and his trust in the Shiekah elder. Next arriving on the scene is the Rito ambassador, and the secrets he might be harborring behind a pleasant face.

After the tense breakfast, Impa suggested that Paya show Toman around the village. Knowing better than to question her grandmother, Paya agreed and led the Hylian ambassador through the crops and orchards that surrounded the small village. Meanwhile, Impa brought Link and Zelda into her home. She said nothing, taking her place on the cushion at the back of the main room. Zelda sat on the floor in front of her, with Link standing beside her.

The two women said nothing for several moments, and for the first time, Link felt as if he ought to say something. Luckily, he was saved from having to do such a thing by Zelda’s outburst.

“Who does that man think he is?!” She shouted, frustration causing her voice to crack. “To come here and- and- demand! That I give over my sovereignty to him!” She shook her head. “Honestly, Impa how can you just sit there and allow him to say such a thing?!”

Impa closed her eyes, bearing her princess’s harsh words with practiced solemnity. “His family assumed the governorship of Hyrule after the Calamity. His father, Jothim, was governor before him.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, memory flooding into her mind. “Jothim? That lanky knight who haunted the library?” She turned toward Link. “You probably don’t remember him. He was a very disagreeable man and would often challenge the other knights in duels. He almost always lost.” She huffed. “Yet, somehow, he was father’s favorite pet.”

“You and I remember him very differently.” Impa corrected, trying to diffuse her anger. “He was one of several studying at the palace, in line for vassalship. And he was the only one among them who escaped the Calamity.” She paused, waiting for Zelda to acknowledge her words. When Zelda refused to look at her, Impa sighed and continued. “He used his knowledge and connection with the village elders to ensure that our kingdom could survive in your absence. He facilitated communication, trade, and travel between the settlements. He personally defended this very village from a guardian attack!”

Despite her assurances, Zelda was still unimpressed. “Even so, he should consider it an honor to give Hyrule back to her rightful heir.” She stood, turning away from Impa. “And I will not speak with him unless his abdication is the topic of discussion.” She began to walk out of the home, then stopped, not hearing Link’s footsteps behind her.

Link didn’t know what to think. He trusted and respected Impa, and her words sounded reasonable. After all, who would know better than her regarding the events following the Calamity? But, Zelda was his princess, and he had to remain loyal to her. He stood still, staring at the wooden floor, so as not to offend anyone.

“Link! Are you coming or not?” Zelda chastened.

Link looked up at her, then back at Impa. He gave the village elder a respectful bow, then followed his princess out the doors. He disliked the tension of politics and thought he would much prefer the heat of battle to these discussions.

As they exited, they caught sight of two Rito by Cado and Dorian. The male Rito, who had been in discussion with the guards, bowed low upon sight of the princess.

“My lady!” He exclaimed, his female companion following suit with a curtsey. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I am Fenri, and this is my wife, Gellian. We are here as representatives of our chieftain, Kaneli.”

Zelda blinked several times in astonishment, recollecting herself and reigning in her emotions, putting in a mask of royal indifference and content. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Fenri, Gellian.”

Link inspected the two Rito. Fenri had deep red feathers and wore bright greens and blues. He noted the swallow bow on his back, recalling a similar one used by Teba. His wife had light pink feathers, with tightly curled feathers on her head, and those large, unpractical hoops pinned to her that the women of Rito Village seemed so fond of. Neither of them seemed particularly dangerous, but he did think it odd that he hadn’t seen either of them before, given their supposed quest. He made a note to investigate their origins later.

“If you don’t mind my asking, princess,” Gellian spoke softly. “have you met well with the other leaders?’

A bit taken aback by her question, Zelda straightened herself before answering. “I met with Toman, although I would hesitate to say it was well.”

With a grand flourish of feathers, Fenri took a step toward her. “We are greatly troubled to hear such, your highness. Our hope is that all disagreements can quickly and decisively be ironed out with your great wisdom, as Hylia would intend.”

His answer seemed to mollify the frustrated princess, and she broke into a polite smile. "Yes, I hope that as well. The Rito have always been great allies of the royal family, after all. Your loyalties have never been in question." At this last comment, she shot a challenging glance at her knight, then descended the steps to meet the Rito ambassadors, who accepted her company with all the grace and hospitality in their capacity to bestow. 

Link's stomach churned, and he could have sworn, just for a moment, Fenri's head morphed into a Lizalfos.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *zooms by on heelies to avoid questions of where I've been, where did I go, where did I come from, Cotton-Eye Joe*


End file.
